new life
by 97-Lilly
Summary: Han pasado 100 años desde que Edward abandono a bella en luna nueva, ahora ella ya no es mas la patosa bella, es una actriz reconocida y además de todo... No humana? Isabella vulturi es ahora mundialmente reconocida como la actriz del momento, que hará Edward ahora? Pero mas importante aun, que decidirá hacer bella?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: nueva vida 

Bella pov

100 años... Han pasado 100 años en los que no volví a ver a Edward ni a su familia, 99 en los que deje de ser humana y 7 en los que me convertí en una de las actrices mas famosas del momento.  
Siempre quise actuar pero era demasiado tímida y torpe para eso, ahora me preparo para la premiación de los oscar donde seguramente ganare el premio a mejor actriz, lo se, ya lo he visto en una visión.  
Desde que fui convertida decidí vivir una vida completamente nueva. Aun siendo una neófita demostré gran control sobre la sangre (en parte gracias a uno de mis dones). El primer dia de mi conversión descubrí mis dos dones, los cuales me convertirían en una de las vampiras mas poderosas del mundo. Lo se porque aro (mi padre y creador) me lo dijo. Recuerdo perfectamente esa tarde.

Flash black

Aro decidió convertirme cuando mis padres murieron. Esa noche Jane y Alec habían decidido hacer un recorrido por forks para asegurarse que no hubiera ningún problema con neófitos sueltos ni tampoco con los cullen, sin embargo ellos ya no se encontraban aquí, y yo me hallaba en el momento equivocado, en el tiempo equivocado.  
Mis padres (quienes habían retomado su relación, por lo que mi madre decidio volver al lluvioso pueblo de forks) decidieron salir esa noche a una cita. Mientras ellos se hallaban en algún restaurante, yo decidí ir al bosque a caminar, hacia calor por lo que salí en ropa ligera, una blusa sin mangas blanca y un par de blue jeans color negro-azul junto con unos converse negros, me hice una cola alta y decidí salir mientras escuchaba música en mi iPod.  
De inmediato comenzó una canción que hizo mi corazón encogerse, a beautiful lie de 30 seconds to mars. Caminaba mientras sentía mi garganta escoser debido a las lagrimas que amenazaban caer. La letra invadía todo mi cuerpo, sentía como todo fue una simple mentira, una bella y triste mentira.  
Comencé a cantarla en voz alta sin importarme nada ( de igual manera nadie escucharía en el bosque a mitad de la noche) por lo que tome aire y la cancion formo parte de mi ahora. Debía admitir que no cantaba tan mal, cuando estaba en phoenix tome clases de canto en la iglesia local y aunque la música cristiana distaba mucho del rock la cantaba como toda una estrella (vaya modestia).  
Cante la ultima estrofa con todo mi esfuerzo y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir cierta adrenalina.  
Cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que no habían pasado solo minutos, sino horas desde que me fui, por lo que mis padres debían de estar muy preocupados por mi (seguramente ya habrían llegado a casa), comencé a correr hacia mi casa con todas mis fuerzas mientras comenzaba a sentir como la adrenalina corría mas por mi cuerpo.  
Llegue lo mas pronto que pude a casa, pero ninguna historia de terror ni nadie me habría preparado para lo que iba a presenciar.  
Había sangre por toda la sala y uno que otro sillón rasgado, con el corazón en la garganta me acerque lentamente a la habitación de arriba donde se escuchaban ruidos.  
Cuando llegue no podía creer lo que veía, mis pobres padres estaban boca arriba cubiertos de sangre... Su sangre, y encima de mi padre pude ver como un neófito acababa con la poca sangre que seguramente quedaba en su cuerpo.  
Sentía como mis rodillas flaqueaban pero no podía caer ahora, sin embargo veía como los ojos de mis pobres padres apuntaban solo a una dirección... La mía, no habían cerrado sus ojos un solo segundo y fue alli donde me di cuenta que sus pupilas se hallaban dilatadas, ahora estaba segura, mis padres habían muerto...

No podía moverme, ni siquiera gritar o respirar, solo veía como ese maldito neófito acababa con mi padre para luego levantarse lentamente y mirarme a los ojos. Eran color borgoña y me miraban divertidos, yo no tenia miedo, sabia que en algún momento moriría, y estaba mas que feliz que morir junto con mis padres.  
Justo cuando vi como el vampiro se acercaba rápidamente a mi, cerré los ojos y espere el golpe de sus colmillos contra mi cuerpo, pero no sucedió nada.  
Abrí los ojos luego de unos segundos para ver como el vampiro era retenido por dos figuras, las mas grande se hallaba sosteniendo al neófito por la espalda mientras que la mas pequeña estaba justo al frente del vampiro mirándolo sin expresión alguna.  
Luego observe como el neófito se retorcía de dolor y caía en una especie de sueño mientras lanzaba maldiciones contra las recientes apariciones.  
Las dos figuras resultaron ser Jane y alec que se presentaron secamente para luego decirme que debía ir a juicio en la gran corte vulturi.  
No sabia que decir, las palabras no salían de mis labios, ni siquiera podía levantarme por lo que Jane se acerco y sin esfuerzo alguno me alzo en brazos sobre su espalda, podía ver como dejábamos a mis padres atrás mientras sentía como sentía mi garganta escoser lista para llorar... Sin embargo las lagrimas nunca llegaron.  
Lo demás paso muy rápido, fuimos transportados en un jet hasta volterra donde se realizo el juicio en un castillo. Al neófito que había asesinado a mis padres se le concedió pena de muerte y para mi sorpresa no era la común pena mortal. Aro, el líder se acerco y sin problema alguno arranco la cabeza del cuerpo de ese maldito vampiro, el cual hace ya horas pedía clemencia luego del castigo aplicado por Jane, la pequeña rubia que me había cargado hasta el jet.

Luego de la muerte del neófito, me llevaron arrastrada al frente de los 3 reyes ( como se hacían llamar) y supe que era mi fin, alce mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos esperando el mismo final, pero nada paso.  
Abrí mis ojos para ver como aro me observaba con un brillo en sus ojos que no podía descifrar, era una mirada cálida.  
Habían pasado cerca d horas, o eso deduci yo. Pase todo ese tiempo hablando con los 3 reyes: aro, caius y marco.  
Después de que aro tratara de ver mis pensamientos y tras su intento fallido, decidió que yo era alguien especial, por lo que esa misma noche tomo la desicion de convertirme él mismo.  
Cuando desperté ya no era Isabella swan, la patosa chica de forks. Ahora era isabella voulturi, la hija de aro. El y los demás reyes decidieron que no formaría parte de la guardia ( cosa que me sorprendió ) y me tomaron como parte de su familia.  
Los siguientes meses fui entrenada por todos los de la guardia para controlar mis dones y aprender a luchar.  
Me convertí entonces en la consentida del castillo y pase de una simple vida como humana, a tener como padre a aro junto con mis tíos caius y marco, los vampiros de la guardia me tomaron mucho cariño y pase a ser la hermanita menor de todos ellos, especialmente de Jane, alec, félix y renata, quienes me ayudaban en todas mis locuras.  
Mi madre sulpicia y mis tías athenedora y didyme trataban de inculcarme las normas de la guardia mientras intentaban que vistiera los extraños atuendos de los vulturi. Finalmente, se dieron por vencidas y decidieron entonces profundizar mas en las clases de etiqueta e historia universal y vampirica ( según ellas era sumamente importante que una vulturi tuviera extremo conocimiento del mundo tanto humano como vampiro).  
Mientras tenia clases en la mañana de etiqueta, a medio dia de lucha y al atardecer a cazar, dedicaba mis noches a salir a centros comerciales con la mejor acompañante de compras: heidi. Gracias a ella comencé a fijarme mas en mi ropa y ahora era imparable cuando compraba. Tenia tres habitaciones llenas de ropa y usaba cinco cambios de ropa en un dia.  
Mi vida tomo un camino perfecto y después de varios años decidí intentar participar en una pelicula.  
Alli fue donde me despedí de mi familia (con la promesa de visitarlos cada mes) y decidí ir a Hollywood para convertirme en actriz.

Fin flash black

Desperté de mi ensoñacion y decidí terminar de vestirme para la premiación. Hoy ganaría varios oscars gracias a varias películas que realice al paso del tiempo, supe todo esto después de tener una visión mía estando en el podio agradeciendo a la academia por los oscars, mi don nunca fallaba.  
Gracias a algunos viajes que realice al amazonas logre descubrir mi don gracias a una vampiresa que poseía la premonición (al igual que ... Ella, me había decidio no volver a pensar en los cullen y aquí estaba, recordándola a ella y su alegria, su caminar de bailarina... Basta bella, concentrate).  
Luego que conocer a esa vampiresa note como " absorbía" su don, entonces lo descubrí, mi escudo no solo me protegía, era como un imán que absorbía cualquier poder que encontrara cien metros a la redonda.

Hasta ahora había conseguido absorber demasiados dones, uno en especial era la belleza(cortesía de heidi), gracias a eso y a mi talento había conseguido grandes papeles cinematográficos.

El reloj marco las 5 y fue entonces donde supe que era la hora.  
Tome mi cartera y me eche un ultimo vistazo al espejo. Estaba simplemente hermosa, Había decidido dejar mi cabello suelto y hacerle pequeñas ondas, y mi vestido era negro strapless con la abertura a un lado mostrando mis tacones Chanel, me puse unos pequeños pendientes de diamantes y había agregado un labial rojo que resaltaba sobre mi piel pálida.

(vestido en mi perfil)

Me puse unos lentes de contacto miel y decidí entonces salir.  
Ya sabia que decir y también como posaría ante las cámaras, después de todo... Ya había visto como seria todo.  
Mis tacones resonaron sobre el suelo de mi penthouse y marque el primer piso donde se hallaba mi conductor de esta noche al lado de un Lamborguini Gallardo negro.  
Sonreí al conductor al ver como un hilo de baba salía de su boca al verme embobado... Nada fuera de lo común.  
Reí mientras entraba al auto y entonces llame a mi padre, después de todo, debía verme mientras le agradecía en la premiación.  
Cuando iba en el segundo timbre, tuve una visión, me hallaba en la universidad mientras un montón de paparazzis gritaban mi nombre...  
Vaya, menuda sorpresa, no pensaba volver a estudiar hasta dentro de unos años, pero creo que un cambio de vida no estará mal.  
Cuando mi padre contesto no hablamos mucho, pero se notaba lo emocionado que estaba por mi, me reí, mi padre no era como los demás vampiros pensaban. Si tan solo supieran como realmente es, sin embargo mi padre me dijo que era un disfraz, si se mostraba como alguien compasivo no seria el rey que es, en parte tenia razón...  
Alce la vista cuando vi como el conductor me abría la puerta y entonces decidí alejar todo de mi mente.  
Sonreí y salí recibida por varios flashes y gritos de exclamación al verme. Si, definitivamente era como mi visión.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: devuelta en forks?**

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie meyer, yo solo sueño con ellos u.u

_**Maleja twihard: Me alegra que te guste :DD (se pone a bailar Macarena) y te digo: bella posee dos dones (el escudo y también poder absorber otros dones), en un viaje (luego lo narrare en la historia) que realizo absorbió el don de un vampiro que podía dar la ilusión de envejecer, pero solo puede envejecer o rejuvenecer un laxo de 5 años, por lo que ahora para los medios ella tiene 23 años. (porque fue convertida a los 19). Sobre su dieta: hasta ahora ella no es vegetariana, pero, dependiendo de como transcurra la historia ella decidirá tomar otra dieta o seguir con la misma.**__**  
**__**Espero haberte respondido todo c: ojalá sigas leyendo y si tienes mas dudas, hazmelas saber 3 **__**  
**_

* * *

**Narrador pov****  
**  
-Y aquí estamos, en la premiación más importante del año, esperando a solo una persona- comentaba un reportero frente a las cámaras del canal E*, el hombre, perfectamente vestido con un smoking negro esperaba impaciente frente a las cámaras que la estrella tan esperada hiciera la entrada triunfal por la alfombra roja.  
-conocemos que la actriz isabella es algo reservada con su vida privada, pero según nos contaron fuentes intimas, la gran estrella, al parecer mantiene una relación secreta con su co-protagonista, el actor ryan gossling* - decia el reportero mientras varios suspiros y gritos comenzaban a escucharse en la televisión plasma de la sala.

Alice se encontraba viendo la televisión totalmente concentrada en la entrada de su antigua amiga, callaba a todo aquel que hiciera un solo comentario en la sala.

-Oh dios! Ha llegado! Isabella, por aquí!- gritaba emocionado el reportero.  
Una estridente risa se formo en la sala, por lo que todas las miradas se dirigieron a emmet, unas divertidas y otras molestas por interrumpir la televisión.

-parece que quiere comérsela allí mismo- dijo con burla emmet mientras observaba como su antigua "hermana" modelaba para las cámaras mientras el acalorado reportero trataba de llegar allí gritando su nombre.

-se ve totalmente hermosa- comentaba tristemente esme mientras observaba como su hija entablaba una conversación con el reportero. -Alice, querida. No has logrado contactarlo?- pregunto esme con la ansiedad marcado en su perfecto rosto.

-la última vez que hable con él se encontraba en Brasil- respondió Alice bajando su pequeño rostro al suelo. -se que la vera hoy. Lo he visto- siguió mientras volvió la vista a la pantalla. - pero, al último minuto se acobardara y huirá como siempre. Todavía no comprendo que sucedió, por más que intento ver el futuro de bella o si quiera alguna pista no logro ver nada.- terminó de decir mientras veía como bella se despedía del reportero y continuaba su camino por la alfombra roja.  
No lograba comprender como se encontraba allí, posando ante las cámaras. Seguía igual que siempre, a excepción de que su rostro tenía un perfil más maduro, con el paso de los años se veía mas y mas hermosa , sin embargo Alice había notado como bella envejecía y eso era algo que la atormentaba día y noche. No entendía como podía estar allí luego de 100 años, convertida efectivamente en una de ellos.  
Desde que se entero de su primera película hace 6 años no lo podía creer. Desde allí comenzó a seguir de cerca la carrera de su hermana y amiga, aunque seguramente ella ya no la consideraba eso.  
Recordaba cómo el mundo cayó al suelo al ver su apellido en los créditos de una de sus películas.  
Ahora era una vulturi, eso explicaba totalmente su transformación pero no comprendía del todo el hecho de que los vulturis estuvieran interesados en bella.  
Y Edward, fue el más afectado cuando se entero de que su amor no solo seguía con vida sino que ahora era uno de ellos.

**Flash back**

-vamos Edward, solo será una película. He escuchado muy buenas críticas sobre ella- decía Alice mientras jalaba del brazo a su terco hermano tratando de llevarlo a la taquilla del cinema.  
Jasper observaba todo totalmente callado, trataba de enviar ondas de confianza pero solo lograba que Edward le lanzara miradas asesinas.

-Esta bien- accedió Edward -pero deja de gritar Alice, llamas demasiado la atención. - dijo severamente Edward mientras caminaba hasta la taquilla a comprar los boletos.

Alice solo pudo observar con tristeza como su hermano se hacía pedazos, hace años que no salía y solo trataba de que pudiera distraerse un poco.  
Sintió como unos fríos brazos se ceñían sobre su pequeña cintura mientras le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-dale tiempo Alice, está herido, solo necesita espacio- susurro Jasper mientras veía como su pequeña esposa hacia un mohín.  
-tienes razón- accedió Alice, mientras se giraba hacia su esposo para darle un pequeño beso.

-cof cof- (súper efectos de sonido xD) se aclaro la garganta Edward mientras observaba como sus hermanos se comían en la mitad del cinema.

Los tres hermanos se dirigieron a la sala de cine, la cual se encontraba totalmente llena, les esperaban los únicos tres espacios vacíos justo en la mitad de la hilera de sillas.  
Ya había comenzado la película y un hombre acaparaba toda la pantalla del cine mientras comenzaba a luchar con los villanos en algún lugar de Venecia. La escena termina con el actor huyendo en un bote.  
(Adivinen que película es xD)

Edward no prestaba tanta atención a la pantalla, no le interesaba nada de eso, solo deseaba ir a casa y tocar el piano mientras ideaba alguna forma de morir. Después de todo ella ya no se encontraba con él, habían pasado ya más de 100 años y seguramente su ángel se encontraba en el cielo, el solo deseaba ir y acompañarla allí.

-oh mi dios!- casi grito Alice haciendo despertar a Edward, levanto la cabeza para ver que tanto tenía tan alterada a Alice.  
Jamás pensó ver algo como ello, su ángel se encontraba en toda la pantalla mientras bebía un café en un pequeño restaurante de Venecia.  
Edward no podía ni hablar y solo observaba como bella (totalmente pálida y hermosa) comenzaba a caminar por las calles adoquinadas luciendo un asombroso vestido color piel.  
Durante toda la película no perdía de vista a su amada, y hervía de rabia cuando el co-protagonista se acercaba demasiado a bella.  
Cuanto termino la película los tres esperaron a los créditos donde observaron como aparecía "isabella vulturi" junto con la foto de su ángel en la pantalla.  
Todos quedaron helados al ver el apellido y de inmediato se levantaron de su asiento para ir y hablar con carlisle acerca de esto.

Efectivamente cuando llegaron todos quedaron en shock y carlisle cuando trato de sacar el tema con su amigo aro, este le respondió que tenía una hermosa hija que estaba incursionando en la actuación. Carlisle, sorprendido por el tono cálido de aro decidió no preguntar más y entonces le confirmo a su familia lo que ya suponían.

Ahora bella no era más la isabella swan de forks, ahora era isabella vulturi, una de las más prometedoras actrices del momento.

Edward sin poder creerlo trato de contactar a bella, pero cada vez que se encontraba cerca de ella, no podía acercarse por temor a ser rechazado y decidía siempre huir.

_**Fin flash back**_

Así pasaron los años y Edward decidió viajar por el mundo tratando de tomar valor para ir a recuperar a su ángel.  
Alice solo veía como Edward se mantenía atento a cada premiación, entrevista, película que pudiera estar vinculado con bella, parecía un tipo de acosador secreto.

Había pasado ya 1 hora y la premiación estaba en el momento más excitante.  
Bella ya había recibido cerca de 3 oscars y solo faltaba uno, el más importante. Mejor actriz del año.

-es hora- dijo Alice mientras veía como una actriz abría el dichoso sobre y decía a la cámara.

-y el oscar es para...- un silencio tenso se producía en la sala, cuando Alice no pudo más que gritar encantada al tener una visión.

3 minutos después anunciaban que isabella había ganado otra vez.

Todos observaron como bella se acercaba al podio mientras besaba y agradecía a la actriz que le entregaba su premio.  
Alice esperaba su discurso y podía ver la gran sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

De repente la puerta principal fue abierta y entro allí Edward con la ropa sucia y desarreglada. Si hubiera sido otro momento Alice le habría gritado hasta el cansancio pero todos estaban con la mirada fija en bella.  
Edward camino lentamente mientras observaba la pantalla con un brillo en sus ojos.

-wow! no puedo creer que haya ganado este premio, es un gran honor. Me siento totalmente afortunada, solo puedo agradecer en estos momentos a mi padre aro y mi madre sulpicia por ayudarme todos estos años. Muchas gracias - decía isabella mientras su cantarina voz resonaba en los parlantes de la sala, todos estaban deleitados con solo verla y Edward no podía más que babear al verla tan bella.

Los paparazzis no se hicieron esperar y a la salida de la premiación invadían con cámaras y gritos a isabella mientras salía hacia su auto con sus 4 premios en las manos.  
A pesar de todo el ajetreo se mostró cálida y profesional y decidió posar para las cámaras con una gran sonrisa dejando embobado a todos, incluyendo a cierto cobrizo.  
Cuando el auto se alejo, Alice apago el plasma mientras dedicaba toda su atención a Edward. Sin esperar mucho lo tomo de los brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras este respondía sin chistar.

-hueles horrible- comento Alice mientras lo miraba con asco.  
-creo que el venir corriendo por el bosque desde Brasil tiene mucho que ver-bromeo por primera vez en mucho tiempo Edward.  
-será mejor que te vistas, arriba esta tu armario-sonrió Alice mientras observaba como su hermanos subía las escaleras de la mansión, el lugar era frío y aunque esme se esmeraba en tratar de hacer un hogar cálido simplemente no lograba que esta nueva casa fuera así.  
Alaska era muy aburrida y al parecer todos pensaban igual ya que no se mostraban muy contentos cada vez que llegaban a casa.

-creo que es hora de mudarnos- dijo fuertemente carlisle feliz de por fin tener a su hijo de vuelta.  
-oh! Yo sé donde! - grito emocionada Alice mientras alzaba la mano.  
-solo espero que sea un lugar libre de chuchos- comento despectivamente rosalie, quien desde la premiación de los oscar había permanecido completamente callada.  
Alice no pudo evitar reír. -lamento romper tus ilusiones rose, pero creo que es hora de volver...-dejo la oración incompleta mientras veía como bajaba Edward con el ceño fruncido.  
Para ella no representaba un reto convencer a su familia de volver a forks, era Edward a quien tendría que rogar y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

* * *

**Bella pov**

-y el oscar es para...- este era el momento que estaba esperando.

Trate de parecer nerviosa mientras la cámara me enfocaba.

-isabella vulturi- grito emocionada la presentadora.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras yo trataba de lucir lo mas sorprendida posible, al llegar al podio sonreí lo mas que pude y comencé mi discurso.  
Podía notar como todos quedaban embobados al escucharme, siempre sucedía. A veces era molesto pero tenía el don de la belleza y no podía quejarme, es bastante fácil manipular a la gente con este don, especialmente cuando cazo en las noches.

Al salir fue recibida por una gran cantidad de flashes, debía actuar como toda una estrella, así que decidí posar un poco. La gente enloquecía y trataba de que me tomara fotos con ellos o tomarles la mano.  
Al fin de unos minutos logre llegar a mi auto mientras el conductor seguía mirándome con el mismo rostro embelesado de hace unas horas.  
Cuando comenzó a conducir decidí divagar por mi mente y entonces recordé mi visión.

Un descanso sería una buena idea, así tendría más tiempo para leer algunos guiones que me habían enviado. Debía buscar un lugar frío y poco soleado. Me impresionaba como alrededor de mi carrera siempre pude rodar todas mis escenas en días nublados, esa era siempre mi petición al comenzar con la filmación de alguna película. Al principio los directores me miraban confundidos pero con solo mostrarles una cara de perrito y usando mi belleza accedían sin rechistar, algunas veces cuando era totalmente necesario, usaban una luz artificial la cual no hacía que mi piel brillara.

Al llegar a casa comencé a cambiarme, colgué mi vestido y decidí quedar en lencería, no tenía ganas de buscar alguna pijama, de igual manera no necesitaba dormir.  
Me senté en mi despacho mientras pensaba el lugar perfecto para estudiar.  
De repente la imagen de forks llego a mi mente. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo y seguramente nadie me recordaba allí. La muerte de mis padres fue cubierta como un incendio donde al parecer yo termine desaparecida.

Alec y Jane se habían encargado de ocultar todo y hacerlo parecer como un accidente, sin embargo yo decidí nunca volver allí, ni siquiera para el funeral de mis padres. No tenia el coraje para ir y ver sus tumbas.  
Creo que ya era hora.

Entonces lo decidí, me mudaría a forks.  
Debía comenzar con los preparativos de la casa de inmediato y buscar algún lugar donde pudiera cazar sin problemas, tal vez podría comenzar una dieta vegetariana, eso me evitaría el costo de tantos lentes de contacto.

-bienes raíces monique, habla con taylor en que puedo ayudarle- respondió de inmediato mi mejor amigo, había conocido a taylor desde que era pequeño, era el único humano que conocía mi secreto y siempre que necesitaba mudarme o sangre de emergencia el la conseguía por mí.

-como estas pequeño? Todavía trabajando? - bromee un rato.

-oh dios mío! Nena eres tú? - y por si no lo mencione antes, taylor era sumamente gay, adoraba salir con el de compras.

-pero claro, ahora responde. Son las 12, es increíble que respondas una llamada a esta hora del trabajo- le reproche, el siempre trabajaba hasta tarde.

-No me vengas con eso querida, primero quiero saber todo lo de hoy, cuantos premios ganaste?-

Pasaron las horas y cuando por fin estuvo al tanto de todo, accedió a construir la mejor mansión en forks.

-en 4 meses la tendré completamente lista querida- me aseguro con confianza.

-Esta bien taylor, confió en ti. Recuerda agregar a la cocina una sala de refrigeración para la sangre- mencione relajadamente, taylor era alguien con quien podía hablar sin problemas del tema.

-ya lo tengo todo pensando querida, tu solo relájate. Tendrás la mejor mansión que le dinero pueda pagar.- aseguro

Ya tenía el lugar listo, ahora solo necesitaba buscar alguna universidad, esto no sería fácil, muy seguramente los paparazzis no me dejarían respirar (metafóricamente hablando) pero comenzar la universidad me hacia gran ilusión, cuando fui convertida no había terminado ni siquiera mis estudios. Gracias a las clases particulares en volterra no tendría problema alguno en la universidad.  
Fue entonces cuando pensé si me encontraría con... Ellos.

No lo creía posible, seguramente el debía estar con otra vampira... El solo pensar en eso me hervía la sangre y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era comenzar a ver los guiones próximos que tenia.

* * *

* Canal E: E entertainment tv  
*ryan gossling: sexy actor ._.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: el gran día**

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie meyer, yo solo sueño con ellos u.u

**Espero les guste :DD (mañana tratare de subir el siguiente cap)**

**Inner: No me gustó. no había desnudos D: Cuando veré a edward desnudo? (se va llorando)**

******Yo: No pondré escenas pervertidas ¬¬ quizás luego publique algo de lemmon ._. pe pero no ahora!**

******Inner: al menos hubieras escrito como se vestían jasper o emmet ¬3¬**

******Yo: maldita pervertida -.- **

******Inner: Ire a secuestrar... hablar con robert pattinson (mirada maléfica)**

******Yo: (la golpea con un bate) En lo que controlo a mi loca inner espero que les guste el cap :D  
**

******Inner: Noo! Libertad! (corre desnuda)  
**

******Yo: En lo que mato  a mi loca inner n_nU disfruten! (corre con una escopeta)**

* * *

**Narrador pov**

Forks se encontraba todavía durmiendo. El reloj de la delgada muñeca de bella marcaba las 3 de la mañana. Había decidido llegar temprano para no ser vista por los paparazzi que todavía se encontraban durmiendo afuera de su mansión en New York.

Lanzó una fuerte risa al recordar como todos esos humanos acampaban fuera de su casa, solo para poder obtener alguna primicia o foto. El clima era perfecto para ella, se encontraban a -15° grados en New York, y en las noches la temperatura bajaba aún más.

A veces durante esas noches donde los grados bajaban a -25°, sentía algo de pena (después de todo, solo hacían su trabajo), y le pedía a algún personal de servicio del lugar que les proporcionara algo de comida y mantas.

Esta vez, sería más discreta con la ubicación de su hogar. La mansión de forks había sido construida a las afueras de la misma, cerca del bosque, donde era poco visible para el ojo humano. Ya habían transcurrido cerca de 3 meses, y la casa estaba próxima a estar completamente lista.

Su amigo Taylor había hecho un muy buen trabajo. La estructura de la casa era perfecta y qué decir de la ubicación, no tendría mucho problema para ir a cazar. Poseía incluso, la esperanza de que, si dejaba las puertas abiertas algunos osos o pumas entraran por la puerta atraídos por el olor a comida, o quizás algún humano.

Sintió su garganta escocer, hace 2 semanas no cazaba. Eso representaba ahora un gran problema. Siempre logro contener su sed frente a los humanos, pero ahora que viviría en Forks no podría cazar allí.

En su estadía en Volterra siempre se alimento de sangre humana, incluso ahora. Hace 2 semanas que su padre la recibió con un gran banquete solo para ella. Eran tantos humanos que incluso decidió jugar con ellos un rato. ´´el gato y el ratón´´ pensó divertida bella mientras recordaba como usaba el don de la belleza para atraerlos a todos a su trágico final.

Cuando cazaba humanos, no era la bella cálida y amorosa. Se convertía en una verdadera vampira, fría, calculadora y sin ningún sentimiento grato por la vida. Cuando se saciaba al tope, caía en cuenta de que no fueron solo 3 o 4, fueron más de 20 vidas que corrieron por sus blancas manos en cuestión de segundos. Desde ese momento (hace más de 60 años) decidió tratar de no tomar vidas inocentes.

Su padre decidió entonces crear un acuerdo con una vieja cárcel cercana, y los que eran sentenciados a pena de muerte o cadena perpetua iban directo a la sala de Volterra donde isabella realizaba un juicio mortal para luego dar el veredicto. Por supuesto, todos eran culpables. Y la jueza resultaba ser también el verdugo.

Bella subía las enormes escaleras de la mansión observando cada detalle del lugar. Todo era simplemente hermoso y sumamente grande.

Efectivamente cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con un gran refrigerador, el cual se encontraba lleno hasta el tope de sustitutos de sangre perfectamente agrupados.  
una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por su rostro al ver esto. ´´Quizá no necesitaría cazar animales´´ pensó mientras posaba la mirada por cada pequeña bolsa.

Seguramente durarían dos o tres semanas, pero luego? No podía ir así como así al banco de sangre y pedir al menos 100 sustitutos nuevos. Nunca había probado la sangre animal por lo que no sabía que esperar de ella. Su único conocimiento sobre ello, era que el sabor era totalmente diferente al de la sangre humana.

´´Vaya dilema´´ pensó bella molesta. Quizás tendría que visitar más seguido a su familia en volterra… cada semana tal vez.

Bufo mientras tomaba un pequeño sustituto y lo abría sin cuidado para luego verter el contenido en un vaso desechable que encontró en la sala. Seguramente los trabajadores lo habían dejado allí junto a una coca cola que se hallaba a medias.  
Comenzó a beber tranquilamente mientras sus ojos se posaban en la sala pensando detenidamente como debía decorarla. Quizás si movía el piano al rincón podría acomodar el gran sillón que su padre le había obsequiado…

Sus pensamientos cayeron cuando observo como un pequeño puma se acercaba acechantemente a su sala. Bella sonrió para sus adentros divertida. ´´si, definitivamente el mejor lugar´´.  
No deseaba ensuciar mucho su ropa, después de todo debía regresar a su mansión en la tarde y lo menos que deseaba ver era una primicia en alguna revista adolescente sobre ella y su ropa ensangrentada.

Se acerco lentamente al puma mientras estaba olisqueaba todo el lugar, seguramente atraído por el olor de la sangre del refrigerador. Espero pacientemente a que entrara a la cocina y allí decidió abalanzarse sobre él mientras con simplicidad lo miraba a los ojos. Decidió usar de uno de sus dones (cortesía de una vampiresa del amazonas) y envió al pobre animal a algún lugar en la selva.

Mientras el puma se encontraba alucinando bella sin problema logro beber la sangre del animal. No era mejor que la sangre humana, eso era seguro. Pero, tampoco tenia un sabor tan desagradable.

´´Puedo acostumbrarme´´ pensó bella mientras tomaba el inerte cuerpo del animal y lo dejaba en el bosque. Cuando regreso a la mansión se deshizo del empaque de sangre y fue caminando a paso humano hasta el bosque…

-Devuelta a New York- se dijo poco emocionada de volver a ver tantos flashes.

* * *

**Edward pov**

-No alice, no estoy listo.- dije totalmente enfadado.

Había tratado de dejarlo claro a mi hermana que no deseaba volver a forks, no estaba listo. Los recuerdos me matarían (metafóricamente claro).

-Edward, mis visiones nunca fallan. Debemos ir a forks.- dijo desesperadamente alice mientras me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

No comprendo el porqué debíamos ir a Forks. Ella no se encontraba allí, según sabia había comprado una mansión en New York donde vivía mientras rodaba una de sus últimas películas. Sin embargo, estaba harto de Alaska y según lo que nos había dicho la pequeña duende no volveríamos como estudiantes de preparatoria. Esta vez asistiríamos a una pequeña universidad de Forks que hace poco abrió sus puertas.

Alice me miraba esperando alguna respuesta afirmativa de mi parte. Sin embargo podía ver como las comisuras de sus labios se encontraban hacia arriba. Estaba tratando de no sonreír.

-Supongo que ya lo has visto, cierto?- dije resignado lanzando un gran suspiro.

-Ayy Edward no sabes lo divertido que será todo esto- grito el pequeño duende mientras saltaba tan algo como la gravedad se lo permitía.

-Todos juntos en la universidad, ¡ah! ¡Emmet, no te atrevas!- grito Alice mirando la habitación de arriba donde un ruidoso Emmet reía sin control.

Pude leer en la mente de alice como Emmet planeaba hacerle bromas basado en la película de ´´monster university´´. Planeaba envolverla como una bola disco y colgarla de algún ventilador. Emmet era definitivamente tonto, ni siquiera contaba con el hecho de que éramos vampiros! Y Alice no caería en una broma tan tonta.

-Solo un imbécil podría caer en esa…-

-¡Emmet!- gritó furico jasper mientras salía como un papagayo envuelto en plumas blancas y un enorme guante rojo pegado a su cabeza.

Alice y yo no pudimos contener la risa. ´´Era increíble que Jasper hubiera caído asi´´ pensé divertido al ver como jasper derribaba la puerta de la habitación de Emmet para comenzar a discutir.

Esme entró de inmediato observando incrédula como jasper se encontraba lleno de plumas y con una cresta.

-Cariño, debo decir que las plumas no combinan con el guante- bromeo mi madre al ver a Jasper en ese estado.

-Jajaja!- la estruendosa risa de Emmet inundo la casa mientras apretaba fuertemente su estomago

-Pero descuida querido, estoy segura que tu hermano te acompañara en tu nueva moda, Mientras limpia todo este lugar- comento tranquilamente Esme mientras observaba a un, ahora callado Emmet.

-Pe- Pero mamá- grito en señal de protesta Emmet, pero de inmediato Esme lo calló con una helada mirada y salió por el pasillo hablando de lo suertudo que era Emmet de que pronto nos mudaríamos y no necesitaríamos esa puerta.

-Así que, ¿ya tienes lista la nueva casa?- pregunte a Alice. Nuestra vieja casa fue demolida hacer más de 40 años.

-Si, está todo listo. Incluso ya esta amoblada.- sonrió maliciosamente.

! Ya tenía preparado todo desde el inicio! Sonreí sin ganas, todos estaban entusiasmados de volver, pero yo solo estaba amargando todo. Decidí tratar de poner mi mejor cara y entonces ayudar a empacar todo.

-mmm, Edward!- dijo nerviosamente alice.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte confuso

-Es que… ya está todo empacado- susurro bajo lo último aun sabiendo que lo escucharía perfectamente.

No podía creerlo. Mi cara definitivamente debía ser un poema porque aun desde arriba escuche como Emmet reía fuertemente a pesar de estar castigado.

-¡Emmet, si no te callas no tendrás sexo por un mes!- grito rosalie desde su habitación ya cansada, y emmet como por arte de magia se calló de inmediato.

-Pe-pero Rose… - protestaba emmet mientras rosalie le mandaba su típica cara de ´´largo de mi vista´´.

Alice y yo solo observábamos como Emmet salía como un perrito de su habitación con una sabana y una almohada.

-Pero pero Rose… Ni siquiera dormimos!- grito emmet desde el otro extremo de la sala.

Sonreí con burla, mi familia no tenía remedio.

Decidí entonces cambiarme. Alice me dijo que la mudanza vendría en dos días, por lo que pase la mayor parte de ese día y el otro en cazar cualquier cosa y olvidarme de que volvería al lugar donde conocí a mi ángel.

* * *

**Narrador pov**

-¡Emmet! Deja ese pegamento ahora mismo o no tendrás el jeep por un mes!- gritaba fuertemente esme mientras observaba como Emmet corría escaleras arriba con un bote lleno de pegamento.

Al pasar de los días todos habían sido víctimas de algunas de las bromas de Emmet y ahora que se habían mudado, esme no permitía que emmet diera un solo paso con algo extraño entre sus manos.

Mientras esme esperaba que su loco hijo saliera con el bote entraron por la puerta rosalie y alice con enormes bolsas de compras.

Faltaba solo una semana para la entrada a la pequeña universidad de forks y todos estaban francamente emocionados con el hecho.

Rosalie había decidido tomar ingeniería mecánica… para así enseñarles a esos humanos como reparar realmente un motor… había dicho.

Alice, por supuesto tomo diseño de modas y de interiores.

Jasper tomo psicología.

Edward se decidió por literatura universal.

Y Emmet, quien al principio deseaba especializarse en la manutención de alimentos al frio, decidió tomar lo mismo que jasper cuando su madre le dijo que no le permitiría ser heladero.

Alice trataba de encontrar la ropa perfecta para la ocasión mientras encendía la televisión plasma de la sala apareció un programa de celebridades donde estaban precisamente hablando de bella. De inmediato, alice dejo a un lado los calzoncillos de jasper, que combinaban perfectamente con su atuendo universitario (según ella) y fijo toda su atención a la pantalla.

-…Y entonces nos preguntamos, ¿Dónde está isabella?, luego de ganar varios oscars no hemos vuelto a verla en ningún lado y aunque algunos paparazzis han estado cerca de su residencia en New York ella no ha salido de allí. Muchos apuestan que el alejamiento de la estrella se deba a algún rompimiento entre ella y su co-estrella Ryan Gossling pero no tenemos claro nada y el manager del actor no ha dado comentarios acerca de esto…- la chillona voz de la presentadora inundaba la sala. Alice estaba consciente de que todos podían escucharla sin problema pero temía como reaccionaria Edward con esto.

Decidió entonces cambiar de canal, pero la mayoría de programas estaba centrado en la extraña desaparición de bella y la mayoría suponía que era un rompimiento con ese actor, incluso, algunos decían que se debía a cirugías plásticas, a lo cual Emmet rió desde arriba.

Alice no encontraba ningún canal donde no nombraran el nombre de bella, hasta que llego al programa de Animal Planet. Dudaba profundamente que nombraran a bella allí…

-Como pueden ver este es uno de los últimos pandas en Estados Unidos…- Alice siguió con su tarea de encontrar los calzoncillos que combinaran con unos jean claros perfectamente.

-Por eso agradecemos tanto el apoyo de varias celebridades que se han unido para posar en PETA. Recientemente nos enteramos que la aclamada actriz Isabella Vulturi poso desnuda para esta campaña en contra de las pieles…- Ahora no era solo alice quien se encontraba en la sala. Toda la familia, incluso rosalie bajó de inmediato observando el documental.

De pronto la gran pantalla plasma mostraba la imagen de Bella recostada sobre césped mientras con sus brazos ocultaba sus mayores atributos.

Nadie pronunciaba una palabra, y aunque nadie hablara, todos pensaban (especialmente los hombres) lo sexy que se veía. Edward lanzaba miradas asesinas mientras que sus hermanos e incluso su padre se excusaban en sus pensamientos.

Rosalie se encontraba francamente sorprendida. Jamás pensó que bella fuera tan audaz como para posar así y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, realmente se veía hermosa… más hermosa que ella.

De repente el documental fue a comerciales y los desorbitados ojos de la familia Cullen regresaron a sus cuencas. Carlisle carraspeo suavemente avisando que estaría en su despacho seguido de una sorprendida Esme.

Rosalie y Emmet salieron a ´´dar un paseo´´ en el jeep, y Edward se dirigió al piano totalmente fuera de si.

´´dudo que aparezca en animal planet´´… si claro, pensó Alice mientras trataba de volver a su labor con la imagen de bella desnuda en su cabeza. Quizá si se hubiera recogido el pelo… pensó alice volviendo la imagen de PETA a su cabeza.

-¡Oh dios!, !Alice!- gritó Edward desde su piano.

¡Pero solo estaba pensando en su cabello!, pensó Alice inocentemente.

* * *

-bienes raíces monique, habla con tay-

-Estoy afuera, será mejor que salgas antes de que muera bajo los paparazzi- bromeo bella mientras le gritaba por el celular.

-Oh dios! Bajo en 1 minuto querida!- Taylor corría lo más rápido que podía mientras guardaba su celular en su cartera.

El chico observo como su amiga era casi consumida entre una horda de paparazzis que tomaban fotos de ella sin parar. Si no fuera porque se encontraba dentro de su auto muy seguramente si la hubieran ahogado.

Corrió tratando de pasar entre el tumulto de gente y toco la ventana del co-piloto que, de inmediato fue abierta, mientras una hermosa isabella lo recibía con una sonrisa.

Cuanto la amaba, pensó el joven mientras miraba como bella salía de allí sin tantos problemas. Bueno, no era el amor de una relación pero si la amaba como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo.

Cuando isabella decidió contarle toda la verdad, el no podía creerlo y aunque su subconsciente le rogaba huir de allí, decidió no hacerlo y vaya! Que no se arrepentía de ello.

Habían logrado perder a los paparazzis y ahora estaban justo al frente de la mansión de bella. Había pasado 1 mes y el lugar estaba completamente listo.

**(Imagen de la mansión en mi perfil)**

Bella se encontraba realmente asombrada, el lugar era precioso y tenía un gran jardín junto a la piscina. Ella misma había escogido los muebles, sillones, camas y mesas, pero no estaba allí para acomodarlos, por lo que era la primera vez que veía su casa totalmente arreglada. Recordó mentalmente pagarle el doble a la ayudante que había contratado para organizar todo, había quedado justo como ella quería. Perfecto.

Ambos celebraron esa noche, mientras Taylor le preguntaba el porqué del lugar. No comprendía cómo se mudaba de un lugar como New York al pequeño pueblo de Forks.

-Fácil, comenzare la universidad la próxima semana y quería un lugar tranquilo y pequeño para vivir. Además, aquí naci.- respondió melancólicamente.

Esa fue la única pregunta que Taylor decidió hacerle, no quería incomodarla y mucho menos deprimirla.

-Oye querida, y que piensas estudiar? Dime, artes escénicas? O quizá técnica vocal?- pregunto entusiasmado Taylor.

-De hecho, pensaba estudiar literatura universal- comento bella mientras veía como Taylor desencajaba su boca.

-No entiendo, eres actriz. Pensaba que tu…- taylor estaba en shock, bella siempre lo sorprendía

-Precisamente pequeño, siempre he amado la literatura. Además, dudo que me vean con buena cara los maestros.- rio con ganas.

Por supuesto no sería buena idea que una ganadora de un oscar se presentara tratando de aprender lo que ya sabía. Además, bella era alguien sumamente crítica para la actuación y seguramente terminaría dando la clase ella.

* * *

_**CASA CULLEN**_

Era el gran día.

-¡Emmet no te atrevas a quitarte esa chaqueta!- gritaba alice enfurecida

-Pero duende, parezco rarito con esto!- decía Emmet mientras intentaba estirar su cuerpo sobre una chaqueta café claro típica de profesor de universidad.

-Todos en Harvard las usan emmet- decía por decima vez alice totalmente exasperada.

-¡Estamos en Forks!, dudo que importe- gritaba como un niño mientras intentaba quitarse la chaqueta, pero el cierre se había atascado y emmet se tiraba en el suelo jalándola y rodando en el intento.

Alice intentaba no asesinar a Emmet mientras alisaba con sus pequeñas manos su blusa. Había decidido usar una blusa de encaje blanca sobre jeans negros y unas bailarinas beige, lo combinaría con una chaqueta rosa claro que contrastaba sobre su piel pálida haciéndola lucir sumamente hermosa.

Rosalie luego de unos minutos bajó vistiendo una blusa salmón de un solo hombro junto con unos jeans oscuros, una boina adornando su dorado cabello que caía en ondas por su espalda y tacones abiertos en la punta color piel.

Cuando ambas estaban esperando impacientes en la puerta a que los chicos bajaran se encontraron con un sonriente Emmet sin su chaqueta y unas tijeras en sus manos.

Alice se dio una fuerte palmada en su rostro, el imbécil de su hermano nunca cambiaria pero no podía reñirle ahora. Llegarían tarde!

-¡Es la hora!- grito Alice emocionada mientras Jasper y Edward bajaban lentamente.

Decidieron que rose y emmet se fueran en su nuevo auto, una hummer h2 negra. Mientras que jasper, alice y Edward viajarían en el porsche amarillo de alice.

* * *

_**CASA VULTURI**_

Bella llevaba cerca de una hora vistiéndose. Deseaba estar perfecta, había decidido usar un mini vestido negro, combinándolo con unos leggins coral y unos tacones del mismo color, se acomodo su chaqueta de cuero y entonces con su bolso en mano salió hacia su ferrari california.

Estaba algo nerviosa y algunos recuerdos de ella y Edward vinieron a su mente. El primer día que lo conoció y su clase de biología. Lo extrañaba demasiado pero seguramente se encontraba con alguna vampiresa lejos de aquí…

* * *

**Qué les pareció? C: No puedo esperar a que por fin se encuentren muajaja Dejen sus reviews n.n y nos leeremos dentro de poquito!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: viejos amigos**_

* * *

_**Warning: al final del capitulo contiene un leve (levisimo Lemmon, quite la mayor parte).**_

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie meyer, yo solo sueño con ellos u.u

* * *

**Inner: Por fin alguien desnudo! *.***

**Yo: no puedo creer que hayas escrito lemmon -.- **

**Inner: ¿Qué?!, No fue tanto D: quitaste muchas partes donde ellos...**

**Yo: (la calla) eran demasiado pervertidas D: mi pobre mente **

**Inner: ... Sabes que yo soy tu mente, cierto? ._.U**

**Yo: cállate ò.ó**

* * *

**Narrador pov**

El clima era frío y nublado en el pequeño pueblo de forks.

Era lunes y una pequeña multitud de personas se encontraba en el aparcamiento de la nueva universidad, era la primera vez que forks poseía un lugar así, por lo que muchos estudiantes (la mayoría habitantes del pueblo) habían decidido inscribirse.

La temperatura comenzó a descender drásticamente, haciendo que la pequeña multitud se dispersara hacia sus respectivas aulas.

15 minutos después se estaciono un flamante Ferrari California, haciendo que los pocos ojos que se encontraban en el aparcamiento dirigieran sus curiosas miradas al conductor.

La puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando unas esbeltas piernas, para luego dar a conocer la silueta completa de isabella vulturi.

Los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban allí trataban de observar detenidamente a la joven intentando descifrar si era realmente la asombrosa actriz o solo una chica muy parecida. Pero bella entendiendo sus acciones decidió ponerse unas gafas oscuras y tratar de que su flequillo ocultara su rostro.

Con paso decidido entro a la universidad,consciente de que su intento de pasar desapercibida duraría poco.

Observo con detenimiento un papel finamente doblado donde mostraba las asignaturas de hoy.

_ Introducción a la historia francesa _

Se río levemente. Su tío Caius le había hecho leer sobre esto una y otra vez,para él era su historia favorita, según lo que le habían revelado, la muerte de la realeza francesa contó por parte de los vulturis en esa época. Maria Antonieta había pedido un favor a los reyes pidiendo cierta cantidad de dinero, algo irrelevante para los vulturis, pero eso no lo sabia Antonieta. Cuando Francia cayo en la crisis económica, la reina no tenia como pagarle a los vulturis, por lo que planeo asesinarlos, sin embargo ella desconocía totalmente su verdadera naturaleza, y aro al enterarse decidió castigarla.

Bella nunca pregunto como fue realmente el castigo, pero tenia una vaga idea de una Jane torturándola hasta el momento que la llevaron a la orca frente a los mortales.

-oh dios!- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Cuando dirigió la mirada se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que Alice.

Bella abrió los ojos totalmente en shock, no podía creer que tuvieran el descaro de volver. Con la mayor determinación guardo el papel en su bolso y camino pasando de lado a Alice fingiendo que no había nada alli.

Alice trataba de asimilar su impresión de ver a bella alli. No comprendía como no había visto eso y cuando se giro para hablar con bella, ya había desaparecido...

* * *

Bella caminaba trotando a paso humano hasta el aula de historia mientras miradas curiosas pasaban sobre ella. Le importaba una mierda que la observaran, no estaba de humor para soportar a unos estúpidos chicos con hormonas.

Cuando llego al salón decidió tranquilizarse y tomo el pomo de la puerta haciéndolo girar lentamente.

-mierda!- mascullo a velocidad vampirica al notar que la mayoría se encontraba alli, incluso el profesor.

Nadie le quitaba los ojos de encima y bella pensó seriamente en ese momento desistir de la idea de estudiar, podía hacerlo por internet y evitar los pensamientos lujuriosos de lo humanos...

Espera... Pensamientos?, oh no!.

Había absorbido un don, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el saber de quien. Su mirada paso de cada estudiante hasta que encontró unos ojos mirándola sorprendido y con tristeza.

Bella no podía ni moverse, sentía que su mundo, su hasta ahora, perfecto mundo se caía a pedazos.

Volvió en si cuando un embelesado maestro le pedía su nombre. Decidió entonces, no mostrar nervios, por algo era actriz. " Es hora del espectáculo". Bella decidió alzar su nariz tan alto como la gravedad se lo permitiera, se quito sus lentes oscuros y se agito su hermosa melena como en las películas. Le dedico una mirada burlona al profesor, quien casi tiene un ataque.

-Me llamo isabella vulturi.- hablo lo bastante fuerte para que todos en el aula la escucharan y entonces dirigió una sonrisa torcida a la clase.

Todo el mundo quedo helado y el ambiente se sentía tenso. Se mantuvo un silencio sepulcral durante unos minutos hasta que una menuda chica con pecas saltaba de su asiento hasta donde se encontraba bella.

-Ahh! No puedo creerlo!, ¡Eres isabella vulturi!- grito la chica mientras se acercaba a bella sin poder creerlo.

Todo el mundo volvió en si mientras comenzaban a gritar y otros a cuchichear.

_"¿Que hace una estrella aquí?"_

_"oh dios, es hermosa. Adoro su cabello"_

_"¿Habrán cámaras escondidas aquí?"_

_"Ohh mira ese trasero!"_

_"...bella"_

Bella dirigió su mirada a Edward al leer su pensamiento. Todavía lo amaba locamente, pero no podía caer a sus pies. Después de todo, el ya no la quería, ¿Verdad?.

Muchos comenzaron a pararse de sus asientos para pedirle un autógrafo a bella, pero esta levanto su mano negando.

-He venido aquí para estudiar, como todos ustedes. Espero me traten como una chica mas.- seguido a esto camino hasta una silla libre justo al frente de Edward.

Luego de esa pequeña presentación comenzaron las clases normalmente. Bella participaba en la mayoría de preguntas y todos observaban con asombro. Todos imaginaban que al ser una estrella, pediría alguna clase de trato especial o incluso, no seria tan inteligente. Pero se comportaba como cualquier chica, lo que hacia que todos babearan por ella.

Dos horas mas tarde la clase se dio por terminada y bella salió como alma que lleva el diablo huyendo no solo de los locos nuevos fans, sino de la mirada penetrante de Edward.

* * *

Bella corría por los corredores hasta el baño donde se encerró en un pequeño locker pensando qué hacer. Tenia tiempo de irse, podría olvidar todo esto y huir, o podía quedarse y enfrentar a los cullen.

Suspiro ruidosamente mientras tomaba alguna decisión. Tomo su teléfono y busco el teléfono de su padre, pero antes de oprimir la tecla llamar, lo volvió a guardar en su bolso. Esta vez debía afrontar sus problemas sola.

Tomo sus cosas y salió mirándose al gran espejo. Era alguien sumamente hermosa y también poderosa. No debía estar encerrada en un baño sufriendo por un vampiro.

Bella sonrió altanera a su reflejo mientras salía a los pasillos.

¡Que comience el espectáculo!

* * *

La hora del almuerzo llego y estaba segura que todo forks estaba enterado de la noticia. ¡Lo había visto en internet!, en una pagina de chismes estaba su imagen en primera plana sobre su "visita" a forks. Morirían cuando la vieran toda la semana.

Río mientras tomaba algo para "comer".

-En momentos como estos lo único que desearía es romper sus delicados cuellos hasta...- se callo abruptamente al ver como entraban los cullen.

"como los viejos tiempos", pensó melancólica.

Tomo una botella de agua y un sandwich de mantequilla de maní. La vendedora no podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras tartamudeaba tratando de darle el cambio. Bella comenzaba a impacientarse, por lo que le dijo a la pobre chica que conservara el cambio.

Camino hacia una mesa vacía con el fino propósito de sentarse a "comer", cuando una mano la tomo del brazo.

Un chico rubio de ojos avellana la miraba atontado. Bella estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo cuando comenzó a hablar.

-eh, eh, ho-hola!, esto... Yo soy liam! Me preguntaba, bueno mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos si deseabas comer con nosotros.- el chico señalo una mesa donde estaba sentada la chica pecosa de su primera clase, una morena que la observaba con mala cara y dos chicos que al parecer eran mellizos.

"... Vaya deja vu", pensó bella divertida recordando cuando se sentó con mike, Ángela, jessica y los demás en su primer día.

-No deseo incomodarlos chicos. Ademas, solo comeré esto y me iré.- hablo tranquilamente al chico que casi se desmaya al oír la voz de bella.

Usando su don de belleza, bella logro zafarse de ese chico e ir hacia su mesa.

Consciente de la mirada de todos alli abrió su botella de agua y tomaba su teléfono celular fingiendo tener una llamada mientras sacaba disimuladamente de su bolso una lata de Coca-Cola, donde tomo con delicia la sangre que había llenado la noche antes.

No pudo soportar la tentación y esa noche lleno la lata de sangre humana de los depósitos de su nevera. Sabia que le costaría caro. No había traído mas lentillas y apenas terminara su "almuerzo" debía acomodar sus gafas e irse huyendo de allí.

Cada gota que pasaba por su garganta era el paraíso y por un momento paso de ser la solidaria bella a la habitual calculadora, fría y mala bella. Pensaba como acabar con todos esos humanos en unas cuantas horas, pero volvió en si al ver como Jasper y los demás se desesperaron y miraron a bella con asombro y enojo al percibir el olor de la sangre humana.

Bella sonrió y cuando acabo su pequeña lata la metió de nuevo a su bolso mientras "colgaba" su llamada. Se levanto lentamente de la mesa y tiro el sandwich a la basura. Se acerco lo suficiente a los cullen como para que escucharan como reía altaneramente pasando por su lado y derramando una pequeña gota de sangre que había estado guardando en sus dedos.

Podía escuchar los insultos de rosalie, la confusión de Alice y Edward, el enojo y desesperación por parte de Jasper y el shock de emmet.

Vaya que había dado un espectáculo hoy!, sonrió complacida mientras se ponía sus gafas y recibía con una sonrisa a una multitud de fotógrafos que la esperaban afuera.

* * *

Bella tarareaba una canción en su Ferrari ( luego de perder a los reporteros), mientras se dirigía a la push. Se habia puesto sus lentillas y aunque eran bastante incomodas no deseaba asustar a nadie en la reserva.

Deseaba llevar algunas flores a su amigo. Habían pasado 100 años, tristemente Jake ya no se encontraba aquí... O eso pensaba bella.

A medida que se acercaba a la reserva comenzaba a oler algo realmente desagradable. Parecía perro mojado, trato de no respirar en lo que le quedaba de camino.

Al llegar a la casa de Jake pudo sentir varias presencias observándola desde el bosque.

Algo andaba mal, se bajo lentamente del carro mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de la vieja casa. Estaba algo cambiada, las puertas y los techos los habían cambiado y habían agregado un gran jardín alrededor.

Bella toco la puerta esperando que alguien abriera, pero escucho un gruñido en su espalda que la hizo voltear.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿Lobos? Pero que mier...

Uno de ellos se lanzo directamente a atacarla pero bella uso su escudo físico evitando que le hiciera daño. El lobo salió volando al tocar su escudo y se golpeo contra un árbol haciéndose daño.

Bella preocupada se acerco a el pero la manada se posiciono delante de ella gruñendo.

"¿Quien es ella?"

"¿Que vampiro podría ser tan tonto como para venir aquí?"

Bella sorprendida leía sus pensamientos. No eran simples lobos. Eran humanos. Pero como...

-¡¿Bella?!- grito una familiar voz

Cuando se giro se encontró con un Jacob de unos 28 años mirándola asombrado.

-¿Jake?- jadeo bella observando a su amigo... Estaba vivo!, no entendía que demonios estaba pasando.

¿Hombres lobo?, ¿Jake vivo?, era mucho para asimilar.

-bella.- susurro Jacob acercándose a ella, pero se detuvo a 1 metro mirándola seriamente. - bella, no puedes volver aquí. Eres un vampiro.-

-pero yo..- hablo bella sorprendida. Le estaba denegando la entrada!, y ademas sabia que era un vampiro. Estaba tan confundida.

-no.- la corto Jacob mirándola de arriba a abajo.- escúchame bien isabella. Esta no es solo una reserva, es el territorio de los lobos. Ningún vampiro puede entrar aquí. Si vuelves de nuevo, romperás el tratado de esos cullen y tendremos que matarte, entendido?- Jacob se sentía terrible diciéndole esto a bella, pero esos cullen la habían convertido. Por eso se había ido de forks luego del incendio, seguramente esos chupasangre la obligaron a asesinar a sus padres. No tenia otra explicación lógica.

-Pero Jake... No entiendo. Ellos son... - bella estaba sin palabras, ¿Tratado?, con razón los cullen nunca venían a la playa.

- Somos! Todos somos hombres lobo.- enfatizo Jacob mirando a bella que tenia los ojos abiertos. Jamás le pudo contar su secreto, durante su transformación ella se había ido y la comunicación que tenían se fue...

-mira bella, lo mejor es que te vayas. No debes pasar de tu territorio, o sino estaremos en nuestro derecho de despedazarte como a cualquier chupasangre.- escupió jacob rompiendo el corazón de bella

Bella trataba de sollozar. Su amigo, el único que tenia de forks la echaba como la basura. Iba a gritar cuando observo como gritaban su nombre a lo lejos. Un centenar de reporteros se acercaban corriendo a ella.

-Jake yo...- grito bella. No podía creer que las cosas terminaran asi.

-No! Nada bella, vete!- grito Jacob observando con desprecio a bella.

-pero...-

-largo de aquí!- grito fuertemente dejando a bella afuera mientras el entraba a su casa azotando la puerta.

Cuando dio la vuelta buscando alguno de los lobos ya no estaban tampoco, y la multitud de reporteros se acercaban rápidamente.

La habían abandonado.

Bella corrió hasta su auto a paso humano mientras su pecho dolía de una manera terrible. Puede que fuera un vampiro ahora, pero su corazón... Dolía.

Arranco el auto con un chirrido audible y salió rápidamente de alli. Llego a los 200 km/h y llego hasta un acantilado. Salió del carro mientras se acercaba al borde del acantilado.

Sintió como su mente rememoraba cada palabra y cada acción de Jake y los demás y grito. Grito como nunca lo había hecho hasta que sintió que era suficiente, entonces se dejo caer en las frías rocas mientras se abrazaba con sus brazos comenzando a sollozar fuertemente.

De pronto sintió como unos brazos la apretaban fuertemente por detrás reconfortandola. Estaba totalmente consciente de quien era el que la estaba sujetando, pero su corazón le dolía como nunca y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Edward.

Habían pasado varias horas y el cielo mostraba el crepúsculo mientras bella alzaba su rostro del pecho de Edward. Sus miradas se encontraban fijas acercando sus rostros lentamente.

Para bella, era el hombre que la había abandonado y lastimado, pero no podía dejar de amarlo. Acerco sus labios y beso a Edward mientras se recostaban en el frío suelo.

Edward estaba sorprendido. Bella lo estaba besando!, estaba entre sus brazos. Desde ahora pretendía que fuera así.

Esta vez no permitiría que nada los separara.

Las cosas se comenzaban a poner calientes y bella comenzó a quitarse su pequeño vestido. Edward no sabia que hacer. No deseaba hacerlo en un acantilado... No era nada romántico.

Pero bella buscaba algo diferente. Estaba enojada, dolida y lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era hacerlo con alguien. Hace mas de 50 años que no era virgen, pero al parecer Edward no comprendía del todo eso.

Bella había tratado de mantener algunas relaciones con otros vampiros e incluso con algunos actores que conoció en los set de producción. Pero siempre fue simplemente sexo, y todos ellos lo sabían.

Edward algo renuente comenzó a quitar el sujetador de bella dejándola solo en una pequeñas bragas de encaje negro. Estaba... Hermosa.

Bella desnudaba sin perder tiempo a Edward quitándole ágilmente sus bóxers dejándolo como dios lo trajo al mundo. Ella solo deseaba acostarse con el, solo sexo... Como todos los demás.

Pero Edward pensaba diferente y trataba de ser delicado con bella. Con delicadeza retiro lentamente las bragas de bella y comenzaba a besarle el cuello mientras masajeaba sus grandes pechos.

Bella gemía fuertemente hundiendo sus uñas en la espalda de Edward.

Cuando Edward comenzó a succionar uno de sus pezones, bella despertó de su ensoñacion... Solo sexo, nada mas.

No quería sentimientos de por medio. Detuvo a Edward con un fogoso beso mientras se subía a horcajas sobre él y comenzaba la rutina de siempre.

Edward se sorprendió al no sentir ningún dolor por parte de bella. Ya no era virgen, después de todo habían pasado mas de 100 años pero la preguntaba que rondaba por su cabeza era... Quien?

Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, bella se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Edward. Eso no fue mas que sexo... Pero ella lo sintió como más.

Poco después bella se levanto del pecho de Edward y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Evitaba su mirada y cuando estuvo presentable se paro frente a el.

-Esto no significa nada Cullen- corto bella rompiendo las esperanzas de Edward.

-No lo creo.- susurro observando a bella a los ojos. -Esta vez, no te dejare ir.- dijo con decisión mirándola a los ojos.

Bella estaba sin palabras, esa oración hacia latir su frío corazón, pero tenia miedo.

Camino hasta su auto sin despedirse.

-Iras mañana?- grito Edward con un deje de esperanza

-quizás- susurro bella mientras subía a su auto consciente de que Edward le escucharía perfectamente.

Al llegar a casa comenzó a leer algunos guiones de varias películas. Estaba pensando estudiar hasta el verano y luego ir a grabar. Se estaba decidiendo entre dos guiones sumamente extraordinarios y ambos podían comenzar la grabación en verano por lo que no afectaría la universidad. Sin embargo no era eso lo que la preocupaba, era Edward y su familia.

Su promesa de esta tarde la había sorprendido, había decidido aceptar sus sentimientos de nuevo. Pero no seria tan fácil esta vez, se encargaría que Edward suplicara y se arrodillara para eso.

Se río mientras tomaba un sustituto de la nevera.

"definitivamente no te la pondré fácil cullen" pensó bella mientras sonreía pensando en cierto cobrizo.

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció? :D (es un poquito demasiado corto), pero estuve ocupada con los deberes :c tratare de actualizar pronto**_.


End file.
